My ennemy, my friend?
by Eyael
Summary: Flairsou prétend détester picsou plus que personne d'autres. Mais est ce vraiment ce qu'il pense? Cette histoire se base sur les bd italiennes. Sur ce bonne lecture!


My Enemy, my friend

**My Enemy, my friend ?**

Disclaimer: Non yaoi. De plus Picsou et Flairsou ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Carl Barks. L'histoire est basée sur des histoires italiennes de Picsou magasine et Mickey Parade.

Je te déteste. C'est certain. Tu me donne tant de mal toi et tes fichus neveux, maudit soit tu Picsou !

Je me souviens très bien de toi la première fois où je t'ai vu…. C'était il y a déjà cinq ans. J'avais entendu parler du « canard le plus riche du monde » et c'était ça ? Un vieux râleur en redingote et coiffé d'un haute de forme ? Je m'étais contenté d'un simple bonjour puis je m'étais écarté.

Deux mois plus tard, nos firmes d'essence étaient en compétition, le défi de la course était lancé 1. C'était notre première bagarre début d'une longue série qui n'est pas prête de s'arrêter.

Et j'avais gagné ! J'avais gagné ! Finalement tu n'étais pas aussi fort que ça pensais je. Mais je me suis trompé.

Je ne pouvais plus rester dans le Montana, il me fallait une autre ville. Cette ville s'appelle Donaldville et elle était suffisamment grande pour nous deux.

Je n'étais qu'un simple petit milliardaire de petite envergure mais je t'avais battu une fois, je pouvais bien réitérer cet exploit.

Nous nous sommes affrontés à je ne sais combien de reprises : supermarchés, sodas, achats de terrains et j'en passe.

Je me suis toujours battu contre toi en employant plusieurs moyens même si parfois ils sont déplaisants. C'est inutile de se leurrer Picsou, je ne suis pas le seul à t'espionner commercialement ou à vouloir saboter tes entreprises. Et puis j'aurai très pu bien choisir de t'éliminer ; définitivement.

J'ai toujours tenté de renverser la situation mais tes neveux et Géo étaient souvent là. Ils m'énervent presque autant que toi. Sauf les enfants. Ils ont quelque chose d'attachant et de raisonnable. Et puis, ils m'avaient parfois tiré d'un mauvais pas que tu avais fait. Comme quand tu contrôlais le temps pas vrai ? Imbécile.2

Quand ce n'était pas les affaires, c'étaient les découvertes. Je t'avais toujours dans les pattes. Mais j'aime ça. Tu as beau être un vieux requin radin et acariâtre, tu restes néanmoins un adversaire de taille droit et courageux, loyal et je ne peux que reconnaître et admirer ces qualités.

Je t'ai toujours mis des bâtons dans les roues, mais toi non plus tu ne t'en privais pas.

Quand je repense à cette chasse au trésor où nous étions enfermés dans cette cave humide… Il a fallu que je t'aide ! J'ai cru m'en étouffer de colère et d'indignation mais avions nous le choix ? Il le fallait pour pouvoir continuer à bien mener cette chasse. Mais après, ce serait chacun pour soi vieux squale.3

Pourtant cette entraide a continué quoi qu'on ait pensé tous les deux. Parfois c'était moi qui faisait les suggestions, parfois toi. Et à cet instant, j'oubliais tout. Nous nous battions ensemble pour le même but et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'en ressentir une certaine joie. Mais une fois la trêve finie, ce sentiment continuait, je savais que je pouvais te battre.

Et à chaque fois c'est pratiquement la même chose : tu sors gagnant et ça me rend fou de rage. J'ai essayé de te battre je croyais que j'y arriverai, mais non ! Tu te débrouille pour trouver un bon truc hein ?

A cause de toi combien de chapeaux j'ai du avaler ? je ne sais pas mais je crois que ça pourrait figurer dans le livre des records, j'en mettrais ma main au feu !

Et pourtant, il y a eu des moments que je n'aurais jamais imaginé : on avait fêté Noel ensemble en Laponie.

Où alors quand tu m'as sauvé la vie, j'avais failli mourir dans les chutes et tu m'as secouru ; alors que nous sommes ennemis. 4

Et le jour où il a fallu que je te donne mon améthyste pour que ton sou fétiche ne soit pas volé par Miss Tick ; tu t'en souviens ? Moi oui, et je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier la durée record d'un mois où tu es resté furieux tout cela parce que j'avais reçu une autre améthyste. 5

Parfois je ne te comprends pas Picsou, tu vis comme un rat alors que tu pourrais profiter plus de la vie ; l'argent est fait pour être dépensé. Et tu es milliardaire, alors montre le !

Tes neveux, je les apprécie quand ils ne sont pas là pour t'aider. Ils sont sympathiques, ils ont un quelque chose de toi mais des défauts différents.

Je suis seul devant mon bureau. Seul sans beaucoup de compagnie hormis mon secrétaire. Je me demande quel effet ça fait d'être entouré par sa famille. J'ai connu cet effet moi aussi mais je le regrette. Je me rends maintenant compte que ce n'est pas la classe sociale qui donne de la valeur. C'était le message que voulait me transmettre mon père ; mais moi j'ai écouté ma mère. C'est fait, je suis ce que je suis devenu à cause d'elle et de moi. 6

Les vrais rapports en dehors de la famille je ne crois pas que ça existe.

Entre snobs, il y a juste des rapports d'envie de dédain d'admiration parfois mais pas la moindre franchise. Je n'aime plus beaucoup ce milieu.

Je te déteste.

Nous sommes si différents tous les deux et pourtant la même motivation est en nous.

Cela fait si longtemps qu'on se connaît, qu'on se bat l'un contre l'autre et que parfois ce soit la guerre.

Mais ça ne me déplait pas de t'avoir pour adversaire : tu es loyal, tu n'as jamais cherché à me tuer. Parfois on s'est entraidés et j'ai pu apprécier l'ingéniosité de ta famille.

Je dois le reconnaître : sans toi ma vie aurait été bien vide je pense. Je n'aurais peut être pas été poussé à me dépasser et à rester déterminé, je serais resté un milliardaire de seconde zone.

Et puis, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vraiment quelqu'un qui me comprenne dans ce monde car il me ressemble puisqu'il a des points communs avec moi.

Finalement, sommes nous des ennemis ? Je ne pense pas ; rivaux serait plus approprié. Car être ennemis, c'est se vouer une haine violente et meurtrière n'est ce pas ? Et je ne souhaite pas ta mort même si tu as le don de me gonfler.

Notre relation est très bien comme elle est. J'aime être en compétition avec toi et même parfois te faire des surprises.7

Finalement, je me demande si on aurait pu devenir… amis.

Mais je pense que c'est impossible. De toute façon, notre situation peut elle nous le permettre vu que nous somme concurrents ?

Malgré tout Picsou, je t'apprécie.

Epilogue

Tu es revenu d'un de tes voyages, tu es allé avec tes neveux je ne sais ou et faire je ne sais quoi. Peu importe je n' en ai rien à faire ; ce ne sont pas mes oignons.

Il faut que je consulte mes affaires : Pâques approche et je dois m'occuper de mettre en place la distribution de mes produits.

Il paraît que mes pâtissiers ont crée des chocolats plus qu'extraordinaires et m'ont invité à aller les voir de mes yeux. Allons y donc à pied.

J'approche du lieu du rendez vous et là quelle surprise, tu es là dans la boutique avec tes trois neveux regardant les chocolats !

J'ai du mal à réprimer mon sourire et ma gaieté. Mais il le faut, j'ai une réputation à défendre.

Pourtant je suis content de te voir, un nouveau défi s'offre à nous.

Poussant la porte, je lance une tirade de circonstance.

-Tiens donc, regardez qui voilà ! Le vieux requin et il espère sans doute que les cloches le gâteront ? Il y a longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus Picsou, mais viens donc, il paraît que mes pâtissiers ont fait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui va reléguer tes œufs au rang de la dernière place, ce qui ne m'étonne pas vu que tu ne change jamais rien à ta gamme ha ha ha !!

Fin

1 « Pleins gaz » de Carl Barks Picsou magazine 364

2 « Picsou fait la pluie et le beau temps » Super Picsou Géant 57

3 « La grande chasse au trésor » Romano Scarpa Picsou magazine 425

4 « Mystère au Klondike » Super Picsou Géant 53

5 « Picsou et l'améthyste anti sorcière » Romano Scarpa Super Picsou Géant 58

6 « L'aventurier de la colline de Cuivre » Don Rosa Picsou magazine 364

7 « Picsou et les Pique Poukas » Romano Scarpa Super Picsou géant 128


End file.
